


Vial #35

by 796116311389



Series: Vial #35 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Modification, Body modification is basically magic science, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Coming Untouched, First Time, In the sense that nobody is using condoms and a dairy product is being used as lube, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Or femlock, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Unsafe Sex, experimenting, milk as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: Prompt #35 on the tumblr Sherlock Kink Meme:"Pretty please, a fic in which BBC Sherlock has been experimenting on  himself with hormones and develops full, beautiful, lactating breasts.  John is agog. Sexy times ensue. (no mpreg or infantilism, just lots of  fun with boobs). Thank you!"





	Vial #35

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to iwantthatbelstaffanditsoccupant for the beta work you provided up to the 'titty fucking'. All mistakes are my own, but after that point I had no one check up. 
> 
> To the anon who made the original request, I hope you like this and I'm sorry it took a year to write it. 
> 
> If I didn't tag for something, please let me know.

It happened after the events at Baskerville. They had arrived home and true to fashion, Sherlock began emptying his pockets of the many items he had lifted from the Baskerville labs. John grumbled under his breath as he lugged both suitcases into the flat, while Sherlock emptied his treasure trove of stolen goods onto the kitchen table.

Some seeds.  
Paper notes.  
A picture of a possible body part.  
And three viles, one marked #11, one marked #17, and one marked #35.

John put their things away while Sherlock began to tinker with his finds.

*************

The seeds were planted and grew purple tomatoes.

The notes pertained to a possible method of creating the world's first laser weapon. Sherlock added his own notes and mailed it back.

It wasn't a picture of a body part. It was a mango.

Vial #11 made things glow for a while and then mysteriously melt. Sherlock had test it on one of John's jumpers.

Vial #17 was the most disappointing. Upon analysis it was revealed to merely be boring hydrogen rich water.

Which left vial #35. A clear, viscous liquid with a spicy scent.

*************

It was evening and John had just finished eating dinner after a long day at work. Sherlock was where John had left him that morning: Analysing the contents of vial #35 at his microscope.

John let his eyes roam over his friend's lean frame, clad in his usual attire of dress shirt and trousers, before clearing his throat and approaching Sherlock.

"So, is it actually anything interesting or is it just spicy gel?"

Sherlock looked up from his microscope at John and studied him a moment before answering.

"Interestingly enough, the 'spicy gel' appears to be just that. It's composition is mainly of a few Chinese herbs, not especially common, but not rare either. In fact, there seems to be only one component I can't identify, but it seems to be inline with the composition of the other ingredients and nothing spectacularly special."

John thought about that a moment. "So you're going to toss it like the water?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I didn't toss vial #17. It's in the back of the fridge. And no, I will not be tossing vial #35. In fact, I will be trying it."

"You'll what?" John exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"I'll be trying it. As far as I can tell it's a spicy cold remedy. I should be perfectly fine and I'm only going to ingest about a teaspoon at most. I'll add it to some tea in a bit." Sherlock looked at John who was still looking at him as though he had just declared he was going to eat mold or the contents of vial #11. "If it makes you feel any better, you can monitor me after I ingest it. That way if, by some small chance, there is a complication you can be there to assist me in whatever way is necessary."

John narrowed his eyes and considered what Sherlock was saying. "You're going to drink that vial even if I tell you not to, aren't you?"

"Yes."

John sighed and hung his head before lifting his face to look upward in a silent plea for God to have mercy on him for his insane flatmate's plans.

"Okay, fine. I'd rather you did your frankly dangerous self experimentation under my care rather than alone. When will you take it?"

Sherlock grinned one of his boyish grins that he gave whenever he knew he was about to do something reckless and very dangerous and very fun.

"How about now?"

John gave a short laugh. "Okay, fine. I'll make some tea."

******************

For the first hour after drinking the contents of vial #35 ("Tastes like ginger, John.") Sherlock sat on the couch and typed into his computer. Nothing much happened.

At the hour and twenty minute mark, John noticed Sherlock couldn't stop rubbing at his chest.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?"

Sherlock set his laptop aside and placed both hands over his shirt where his nipples would be. "My chest aches."

John immediately became concerned. "Like your heart?"

"No, like my pectorals and my-," Sherlock cut himself off and looked away, flushing pink in the face, before finishing quietly, "my nipples."

"Oh." There wasn't much else John could say to that. "Um. Okay. Why don't you take off your shirt? Let me see. Maybe you're developing a rash?"

Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and spread the sides wide, exposing his chest. His nipples were dark, stiff, and puffy and the area surrounding them was slightly swollen. He continued to press and knead at them. "Oh God, John. They ache so much."

John came and sat on the coffee table in front of Sherlock.

"Sherlock, do I have your permission to touch you?"

"Of course. We agreed before I drank that stuff that you could do whatever was necessary to help me, if the need arose."

John didn't reply and carefully reached out to gently palpitate Sherlock's chest. As soon as John's hands made contact, Sherlock reacted as if he'd been shocked.

John quickly pulled his hands back. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Sherlock panted. "No. Just...sensitive."

John was debating internally if he should take Sherlock to the hospital when the man in question gave a startled cry.

"Oh God, John, something's happening!"

John watched in fascination and a small bit of horror, as suddenly Sherlock's chest began swelling and expanding. Sherlock keened and groaned as his chest steadily got bigger and bigger. The skin pulling taut and small fine stretch marks began to trail across his skin. Sherlock arched his back as they continued to grow from swollen little mounds to the size of grapefruits in a matter of minutes. As they seemed to slow down their growth, Sherlock shuddered and let out a small whimper and suddenly, at the tip of each nipple, a small white bead of milk appeared. His breasts still grew a bit more and, as they did, the small beads of milk became a steady trickle. Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped and Sherlock panted on the couch with perfectly rounded breasts.

"Oh God. My chest. What's happened to me?" Sherlock moaned, his eyes closed.

John just stared at his friend in shock. And arousal.

Watching Sherlock's beautiful, leaking breasts and listening to his whimpers was doing things to John. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and tried to tamp down his arousal. Now was not the time and place. "Sherlock, are you okay? Can I help? I mean, honestly, I have no idea what to do, but how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Sherlock cracked his eyes open, his pupils dark, and his whole face flushed. "Not in pain, but they ache, they're so full and heavy. I feel like I need to fuck something and be fucked. Oh God, John, they were all natural sources of estrogen."

John blinked at the non-sequitur. "What?"

"The herbs in the gel. The thing I couldn't identify must be an accelerant of some sort. It hyper induces secondary female traits, but since I am male, the only secondary trait that could be induced in me was breasts. Probably designed to be a fertility drug. Fascinating."

"Uhh, yeah, fascinating. So...now what?"

Sherlock gave a low groan, "Mmm, now we catalogue the results."

"We?"

"Oh yes, you said you'd help me. So, Doctor," Sherlock dropped his voice and gently began circling his nipples, "help me."

John flushed bright red at his friend's request for 'help'. Then he took a deep breath and held it as he let his eyes rove over Sherlock's lightly sweaty body, his chest heaving, leaking milk right down to the noticeable bulge in Sherlock's trousers. He slowly let out his breath, "Okay, yeah. I can do that, yeah."

****

Sherlock flipped on his bedside lamp and threw himself backwards onto his bed. His breasts gently bounced with him.

John licked his lips at the display of the man before him.

Sherlock hummed and gently kneaded his breasts, encouraging them to leak more. "Since, ironically, out of the two of us, you have the greater experience with these," Sherlock squeezed his breasts tightly causing a small stream of milk to shoot out, "I think you should lead this exploratory session."

John gave a short nod of his head and slowly approached the bed until he was straddling Sherlock's dangling legs. He leaned forward slowly and put his hands on either side of the detective's head. Eye to eye now, he spoke lowly and intimately, "I think we should first start with manual stimulation. Have you ever had your nipples played with before?"

"Once with a separate partner, several times on my own. All incidences occurred when I was younger. Not terribly sensitive."

"And now?" John used his left hand and gently placed it over Sherlock's left breast and held.

"Sensitive. My heart rate is picking up significantly without you doing anything," Sherlock gasped out.

John could feel Sherlock's nipple tightening under his palm.

"And how about now?" John pulled his hand away from Sherlock's breast, gently pulling it with his finger tips until he carefully tweaked Sherlock's nipple.

Sherlock arched his back and gave a suppressed cry in his throat. "Hahn, much more sensitive! Oh!"

"Okay, and let's try oral stimulation." John smiled cheekily. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this sensation?" John leaned forward and began to gently blow on Sherlock's milk moistened breasts.

Sherlock began squirming, thrusting his hips and his chest alternately, unsure where he wanted more sensation. "Seven? Eight? I don't know!"

"We'll just say a seven point five then. And now, how about this?"

John lowered his head and began lapping up the milk around Sherlock's nipple, slowly circling closer until he was lapping at the tight, rosy bud.

Sherlock groaned in appreciation, " Unh, nine?"

Then John latched on and sucked.

"Oh God, ten! Ten!"

John took a few more deep pulls of milk before sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked down at the completely debauched man before him. "Ready to try something else?" He slowly ground his erection into Sherlock's beneath him.

Sherlock's eyes were wide, dark, and glassy. His curls laid tussled around his head like a dark halo, and a rosy blush graced him from his cheeks down his torso. All he could manage was a nod at John's question.

"Good." John scooted back until he could get off the bed. He then quickly stripped and removed all of his clothes. "Now we're going to try something new. I'm going to fuck your tits."

Sherlock blinked rapidly at John's crass phrasing and spluttered out a 'What?!' in surprise.

John turned a deep crimson red and looked away from Sherlock's questioning gaze. "I'm going to straddle your chest and your going to squeeze your breasts together. Then I'm going to, uh, well, fuck your tits. Wow, that sounds a lot weirder when you explain it like that."

"Do women really like that?"

"Well, I never had one tell me they didn't."

"Okay."

John, now fully naked, climbed back up and over Sherlock until he was straddling the man's torso right below his breasts. John reached down and began massaging and kneading Sherlock's breasts, getting them nice and moist and slick with his milk. "Okay, so now you squeeze them, yeah, like that. And I line up and press forward like this." John pressed his thick dick in between Sherlock's slicked breasts. He did that a few times before Sherlock let go and gently encouraged John back.

"Hold on. I have an idea that might make this more enjoyable for the both of us. Here, scoot." Sherlock pressed at John's side until he lifted his leg up off of Sherlock's chest. Sherlock turned and pushed himself up the bed until his head rested against the headboard at an angle. "Now do what you were doing and every time I'll be able to suck the tip of your penis."

John grinned, "That is an excellent idea."

John resumed his position straddling Sherlock's chest and began to thrust slowly allowing Sherlock to adjust to the new position.

Soon they had a steady pace going and John was starting to feel his orgasm building in his groin. However, he didn't want to come like this and he was pretty sure that this wasn't the position to make Sherlock come. He slowed down, pulled away, and rolled off Sherlock. "And how would you rate that activity?"

Sherlock sighed langourously, "Hmmm, about a six, I think. It was fun, but mostly low grade teasing."

"Ok. Fair enough. I suppose that position is more for my pleasure then yours."

John sat quietly a moment, trying to figure out how to pose his question. Finally, he figured fuck it, he'll just ask. "Sherlock, can I, uh, give you a, uh, um, prostate massage, while I suck on your breasts? I, uh, think. Given their sensitivity, that is. That I can make you come untouched. Would you like to try that?" John was mortified to hear his voice go a bit breathlessly squeaky by the end of his questions.

Sherlock looked up at him with a devilish grin, not unlike the grin he gave him earlier when he decided to set them down this path. "I think I just might be able to. Please, by all means, you are most definitely welcome to try." Sherlock spread his legs as he finished his sentence and grabbed John's hand placing it on his breast.

"Use my milk as lube," he whispered huskily.

John let out a shaky breath unbelievably turned on by this strange situation. He began massaging Sherlock's breasts encouraging them to leak and spill their milky contents. After he had a good flow going and his hands were coated with the thick creamy substance he dragged his hand down over Sherlock's thick cock, over his aching heavy balls, and down his crack to circle his tight pucker.

He leaned forward and began to lap up the milk spilling down Sherlock's chest, dragging his tongue up and up until he was circling the areola again.

Sherlock was breathing heavily beneath him and making quiet keening noises. John hadn't even breached him or properly begun suckling on him and Sherlock looked like he was trapped in bliss. John felt Sherlock's hole loosening beneath his finger and he latched onto Sherlock's nipple and gave a hard suck at the same time he breached him.

"Oh God, yes John!" Sherlock shouted. "Oh my God. Oh my God. You've barely done anything and I think I'm going to come. Oh my God." Sherlock was quivering beneath John.

John let go of the nipple in his mouth a moment, "Don't come yet. Wait."

Then he latched on again and began draining the breast of as much milk as possible, while he crooked his finger and searched for Sherlock's prostate.

Suddenly, Sherlock's whole body seized and he gave a strangled sort of noise. John grinned to himself. _Gotcha._

He began ruthlessly rubbing against that spot as he sucked at Sherlock's breast, while kneading the other breast with his free hand.

Sherlock was panting and moaning continuously, fighting not to buck wildly, lest he throw John off himself. He wasn't going to last much longer, which John was thankful for because he wasn't sure he could keep swallowing mouthful after mouthful of milk, his stomach distending and aching with fullness.

Then suddenly Sherlock was at his peak. He gave a silent scream as his whole body went rigid and stiff, the tendons in his neck standing out. John felt it as a thick glob of hot come hit him in his cheek and he glanced up from where he kept sucking to see Sherlock's face contort into a look like pure ecstasy, an orgasm so powerful it looked painful.

As quick as it started it ended and Sherlock fell lax against the bed. John pulled off Sherlock's nipple and began gently kissing Sherlock's face, whispering to him, "You're okay. I've got you."

Sherlock was breathing like he had run a marathon. His body covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, he shivered now that they were out of the heat of the moment. Lazily, he opened his eyes and looked at John, before grinning loopily. "God, John. Pretty sure that was the most powerful orgasm of my life. I think my heart stopped a moment I came so hard."

John smiled at Sherlock's description, "Mmm, so what do you rate that then?"

Sherlock gave a small huff, "Eleven, easily."

John rolled over onto his back next to Sherlock and groaned. He was full to the brim with milk and still hard as a rock, desperate to come now that his focus was no longer on Sherlock. Languidly, he reached a hand down past his taut, full belly and stroked himself.

"Jesus, Sherlock. I'm so full. Full of your milk." John groaned rubbing his belly with one hand and speeding up his strokes on his cock with his other. His skin was hot, tight, and sensitive.

Sherlock's eyes darkened and John saw Sherlock's cock give a twitch at his words. They were so far down the rabbit hole at this point. If someone had told him he'd one day be getting off on the feeling of his belly stuffed full of his male best friend's breast milk he'd probably have assumed they were high.

But, by God, here he was.

Sherlock leaned over John's body and lowered one of his nipples to John's mouth. "Suck John. I want to see you even fuller." Sherlock began massaging John's belly and John began to suckle at Sherlock's nipple and swallow even more milk. His belly turned splotchy as it stretched and stretched further out.

Sherlock's touch was driving him wild, his belly over sensitive. His hand was flying over his cock as he chased his orgasm. It hit him like a freight train. He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of Sherlock's nipple with a gasp. He could feel Sherlock's milk still dripping all over his face and his come streak the bottom of his belly as he came all over himself.

As he came back to himself he could feel that Sherlock was pressed against his side, his soft breasts and cock pushed into John. His hand still gently caressing John's stuffed belly.

"Wow. Sherlock. That was. I didn't even know that was a kink I had. Holy hell, that was intense." John gasped out as he turned towards Sherlock and placed a kiss in the man's curls.

Sherlock hummed contemplatively before whispering cheekily, "How would you rate it?"

John laughed and then whimpered as his belly cramped, "Ah! Oh. An eleven. Definitely. An eleven."

Both of them fell silent and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their 'research'.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use milk as lube. You'll smell rank.


End file.
